


The Magnificent 7

by tonithekidd505



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 7th year, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Hogwarts, Indian James Potter, M/M, Marauders, No Angst, Sirius likes ABBA, i really dont like peter, its canon, james asks evans out, netflix if you see this dm me, oh right, this is kind of what id want the series to be like, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonithekidd505/pseuds/tonithekidd505
Summary: This is just something i made to make me feel better. :)Ever wondered what their teenage days were like?Are you disappointed in the lack of content created by *spits* JKR?Are you here after tik tok? Maybe you just cried over some tumblr headcanons?Sit back and enjoy this absolute monstrosity of a fic.This is basically a day with the Marauders...
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	The Magnificent 7

It was a Friday afternoon, and much like any other, the Marauders were scattered around Hogwarts castle. Contrary to popular belief, they were not, in fact, always making up unprecedented pranks nor did they spend every free hour in detention, paying for the consequences.

Take James Potter, for example, the heart of the group. There were many words to describe the young Chaser and the answers varied, depending on who you asked. According to his friends, he was as loyal as anyone could be, kind, if a little full of himself from time to time. As a Prefect- and later Head Boy- he’d gained quite the reputation of ‘the confidant’. Everyone, from every house and every year felt safe to share their secrets and troubles with him, valuing his advice and opinion. At this hour, you’d find him flying over the Quidditch field, making steep turns and dangerous last-minute catches against Madame Hootch’s screaming instructions.

Peter Pettigrew has been asleep in his bed for the past three hours, his sandy blonde hair a tangled mess over his pillow. When seeing him with the rest of his friends, one might wonder why did they keep him around. Truth is, he was nice enough. Until he wasn’t. But that’s not what this story is about.

Next stop: Remus Lupin, with his signature fluffy caramel hair, warm blue eyes and well-earned pale scars. Also known as: The outcast/ burnout/ stray. These are some of the least brutal adjectives Remus used to describe himself as before he met the Marauders. In his opinion, Dumbledore was a ‘fucking lunatic’ for ‘ever letting him step foot in this place’. Werewolf boys had no place amongst wizard children, he’d tell himself. Fortunately, he grew out of the self-pity when he happened to sit next to an overly-excited kid with soft brown skin, ridiculously untidy black hair and the friendliest eyes he’d ever seen. Later, he’d meet the rest.

Back to the present. Remus was busy trying to fit all of his notebooks (he refused to get used to parchments), quills and books into his backpack when he noticed Dorcas Meadowes leaning against the door frame, arms crossed in front of her chest.

Dorcas was the closest thing to a hippie you’d find at Hogwarts. Her hair is long and black, her skin rich and dark, her eyes slender and almost always covered in sparkly eyeliner. She likes wearing long airy skirts instead of the typical ones the school provides and the sound her abundance of bracelets, necklaces and earrings make are a dead give away of her every move. Her dad is a famous muggle musician and her mom is what people call a “green” witch. Basically, she has little to do with the magical world, but still uses her skills in potion making in order to sell them to muggles. They are what kids call ‘pretty cool’, traveling around in their caravan and constantly arranging protests.

Her eyes were fixed on something behind him and Remus could take a pretty accurate guess about what that something was.

“How long do you think will it take him to notice me?” she asked in a very serious tone, her gaze never leaving the target.

Remus made his way next to her, tilted his head and answered with the exact same level of seriousness: “27 minutes”.

That made the girl look up at him with a loud gasp. “No way”

“Timed it and everything. Good luck.” And with a pat on her shoulder, he made his way to the library.

Ah, yes. The final of the Original Four. The wayward prince, the prodigal son and the one who was currently dancing (if you could call it that) around his dorm wearing pink boxer shorts, a faded Queen t-shirt and a huge pair of headphones over his long black hair. Whether aware of it or not, he was singing along the words, in a loud whisper.

“AND HOW COULD I EVER REFUSE”- a swing of his hips-“I FEEL LIKE I WIN WHEN I LOSE”- followed by loud claps-”WATERLOO-UGH”.

Sirius Black, heir (just for the next few months) of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black had fallen ass-first on the floor, after getting his foot stuck on the wire of his headphones.

“I will find a spell for you little shit and then we’ll see if you’ll get in my way again.”

“Not if I strangle you with it first.”

Sirius got up to his feet, rubbing his back and frowning at Dorcas’s direction.

“What’d you want?” he really should start the whole wireless-headphones thing. How did the muggles miss that?

“Stop whining, princess. I told you I needed your help for tomorrow.” the girl said rolling her eyes and sitting on the only bed (presumably Remus’s) not covered in junk.

Sirius seemed to perk up at that, shooting her the infamous grin and wiggling his eyebrows.

“That’s right.” he dramatically started cracking his knuckles and stretching his arms over his head. “We need to get to work. Seducing Marlene McKinnon won’t be an easy task.” 

“I am not going to seduce her, it’s just a date.” Her fingers nervously fidgeting with the hem of her shirt suggested otherwise.

“Alright then. Even though I do not understand why you would come to me of all people. Did you miss the howler my dear mother sent me after Cissa told her i snogged that Ravenclaw chap?” he couldn’t really remember his name.

To be clear, nobody had missed it. It was acceptable for them to joke about it now but no one could forget how much Sirius had cried that night a little over three years ago, after coming out as gay.

“Well she did fancy you at one point.” Dorcas said a little gloomily.

“She sent me a card on Valentine’s Day when we were eleven, Cassie. Eleven.” he said-for what seemed like the hundredth time- through clenched teeth.

“Yeah, but still. You must have done something right. I mean, you got Remus of all people.”

Without as much as a hint of embarrassment, Sirius replied “Oh, I do many things right.” The push she gave him off to the floor was well-deserved.

“I’ve liked her for months and I’ve been her friend, like, forever. I don’t know how to make the first move” she admitted.

“Ugh, sapphics and their pining” he said teasingly.

“Have you not been pining for Remus ever since the moment you laid eyes on him?”

A pillow flew magically towards the voice, followed by a “SHUT UP, PETE”

He then proceeded to continue the conversation, tucking a strand of jet black hair behind his pierced ear.

“Listen here, you big bloody sap” he said with a sweet smile and gentle voice “you will ask her like a normal fucking person, otherwise I will lose my shit. She is clearly into you and if I don’t see you walking hand in hand tomorrow at Hogsmeade, I will piss on your pillow.”

That seemed to do the trick, because next thing he knew, Dorcas was taking a deep breath and then walked out of the room, head held high.

“Hiya, Cassie, where are you going?”

“To save my pillow” and with that, she was out the door.

James just hummed in agreement, ever one to support his friends. “Good luck!” he yelled after her.

“Hey, how was practice?” Peter asked while putting on his clothes (dinnertime coming close).

“Bloody phenomenal, mate.” he said with that big toothy smile of his that he saved specially for one thing. “Evans came to watch.” One person. “I’m telling you, this will be my year.”

Sirius knew better than to argue with that, so he started getting dressed himself.

“It’s almost seven. I’ll swing by the library to see if I can drag my moose of a boyfriend out of the books before he dies of hunger.”

It had been a relatively warm September so far, but now the autumn air and slight drizzle was started to make its presence. Sirius buried his hands deep into the pockets of his leather jacket and cursed himself for not putting on a sweater over his shirt. He half-jogged his way to the library, where he gratefully welcomed the heat of the lit fireplaces. He scanned quickly and skillfully the room, until his gaze locked on a certain curly-headed lad.

“Mind if I sit here?” he asked teasingly.

His boyfriend and best friend (but mostly his boyfriend) looked him up and down, nodded and smirked.

“My, my, Remus Lupin you big flirt.” he said while taking a sit next to the couch, placing his open palm on the other boy’s strong back and rubbing softly. “I’ve come to pick you up, dinner’s about to start. You feeling ok?”

That last question had been asked in a more serious tone, since he knew that Sunday night is the next full moon and Remus always gets a bit jittery the days before. That was why he had spent so much time in the library today, trying to catch up to his homework in case he needs to take a few days off to rest.

“Yeah, we should probably take off.” He took out his wand and vanished his belongings, transporting them up to their room.

The Great Hall was buzzing with energy, students chatting animatedly, the teachers taking their seats slowly at their table. Remus spotted Lily’s bright red hair among the Gryffindors and tugged Sirius behind him. He didn’t miss how Dorcas had sat down close to Marlene, nor how Marlene was gawking at her whenever she turned her head. ‘Jesus Christ these two’ he thought, rolling his eyes internally. He took a seat opposite James and Peter just before the tables filled with food.

For the next several minutes the only sound was that of tableware clattering and muffled voices. During desert, things got a little bit more interesting.

Sirius’s shoulder was touching Dorcas’s and once he was sure she’d swallowed the last of her pie, he nudged her hard.

Whether or not she had called him a ‘son of a bitch’ he did not care.

“Erm, Merley, can I ask you something?”

Marlene McKinnon looked up from her tart, blue eyes wide, desperately trying to wipe the cream off her lips.

That was one hell of an unusual sight. Marlene was the definition of confidence. She was beautiful, with shoulder length honey blonde hair, freckles dusted all over her cheeks and full lips. She was muscular, too. Her strong arms made her swing her bat with exceptional force and she was crazily tall, just like her brother- and he played for the Cannons. She was basically a Nordic god. Which is why her blushing uncontrollably before Dorcas had even said anything was absolutely adorable. 

“I’d really want to go on a date with you tomorrow.” Meadowes had finally done it.

Everyone from their friend group was holding their breaths, trying not to move, for fear of spoiling the moment.

“Y-yes. Please. No, I mean, thank you. Yes.”

Adorable.

They didn’t hug nor kiss, but Remus could swear they were holding hands under the table. 

All of them clapped excitedly and Sirius whispered a small “you are welcome” to Dorcas before James was on his feet, stepping on the table and telling everyone to shut up.

“Not this again.” Peter groaned and buried his face in his hands. About every single student in the room seemed to be feeling the same way, for there was a massive sigh echoing through the Great Hall. Even the teachers were rolling their eyes. Someone from the Hufflepuff table cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled “You go, Potter!” at the same time when a young Ravenclaw screeched “Give it up, mate” which resulted in James pointing his finger at the former and yelling “THANK YOU”

At this point, it was borderline pathetic. James Potter has been doing the exact same thing for the past six years, once at the start and once at the end of every semester. He would stand up on the table, kneel on one knee (!) and place both his hands over his heart. Then, with a look of complete adoration all over his face, he’d ask Lily Evans to go out with him. You’d think that after the first dozen times he’d have given up but no!

No matter how many times they'd try to reason with him, explain that he was embarrassing himself, James was determined to keep trying. Only when Remus told him that maybe he was making Lily uncomfortable did he go up to her and straight up asked her:

"I'll stop if you say so."

Lily had looked down at him (she was taller than him then) and simply replied "If you can handle getting rejected for the rest of your life, I don’t mind."

He'd been so happy with the answer, no one had the heart to tell him anything on the subject again.

"Lily Evans" he started, and Sirius huffed a chuckle when his friend's knee has sunken into a piece of cake.

"Lily Evans, the smartest witch to have ever been, the most beautiful girl to have ever existed, will you do the honor of going out with me tomorrow at Hogsmeade as you humble date?"

Everyone around them gagged. It was truly sickening. Even Dumbledore must be feeling sorry for the chap. Then, out of the corner of his eye Sirius saw no other than Severus Snape whisper something to one of his pals and they both started cackling like hyenas. Lily had noticed, too.

Then, that fateful night of September the 24th, the unexpected happened.

Lily Evans, model student and genius prankster, stood up, straightened her skirt, took James Potter's outstretched hand, put her canary yellow converse on the table and said with a completely straight face: "Yes."

There was a brief moment of silence before the uproar. Everybody was mental. Sirius was on the table with them, shaking a dumbstruck James's shoulders and howling, Remus was laughing hysterically along with the girls and Peter was looking up at them, his mouth agape.

In the madness of things, the students missed Professor Dumbledore passing a handful of galleons to Professor McGonagall, who was unable to hide her smug (fond) smile.


End file.
